


Write Me Off, Give Up On Me

by acindra



Series: Slow Down [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Michael and Ray celebrate their first Valentine's as a couple





	

Ray was uncomfortable.

But it was Valentine’s day and he was willing to put up with a lot for Michael’s sake.

He was dressed in a white button up that was a little too stiff in the arms and had a snazzy bowtie.

Michael was dressed similarly with a blue button up and a blazer.

But Michael- Michael was practically glowing.

If they had eaten somewhere fancier, Ray would have suspected Michael was going to propose. As it was, he was hiding something in the bedroom and kept glancing at Ray and beaming at him as they walked back into their apartment.

“Alright. What is it?” Ray finally asked, as Michael bounced a little on his feet in front of him.

“I got you something.” he said in a sing song voice. He grabbed Ray’s hand and pulled him into their bedroom where a large teddy bear was sitting on the bed.

Ray stared at it for a few seconds. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with it? Smother myself?”

Michael’s face fell. “Why do I waste my affection on you?”

Ray hurriedly raised his hands in a placating motion. “I mean I love it and appreciate the effort but what do I do with it?”

“Cuddle it?”

Ray gave him a dubious look.

“Well what did you get me for Valentine’s day?” Michael grumbled.

“I don’t know, man, I was just gonna blow you later.”

Michael was unimpressed. “Seriously?!”

“Are you saying my blowjobs aren’t good enough for you.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT.”

“I am the blowjob Champion, Michael, and you know it.”

“I’m not contesting your blowjob prowess.”

“I can prove it to you right now?”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Right now, you say?”

Ray sidled up to him, his arms wrapping around his waist. “Right now.” he said, and kissed Michael.

Needless to say, Michael was appeased for now.

The next year Michael offered a new co-op game and Ray proved again he was the blowjob Champion, much to Michael’s chagrin.


End file.
